


梦耶

by Friyal529



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, From Sex to Love, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friyal529/pseuds/Friyal529
Summary: * 个人向解读，有ooc和bug；私设女主有名字；Toma黑化，略重口无本垒* 是自己爽的产物，请不要较真QAQ* ao3只发文，交流请走lof，门牌号 一只皮粉





	梦耶

**Author's Note:**

> * 个人向解读，有ooc和bug；私设女主有名字；Toma黑化，略重口无本垒  
> * 是自己爽的产物，请不要较真QAQ  
> * ao3只发文，交流请走lof，门牌号 一只皮粉

扶子睁眼的时候，差点以为自己还在做梦。

她翻身坐起，本应沉重的身躯回到了少女时期的灵活，紧接着，她意识到了不对劲：这里不是她的家，久远记忆中小小的起居室，冷清简单的装饰，左前方落地窗帘后的小阳台……与此同时，身下凹凸不平的触感印证着她看到的景象——她依然被关在那个大型犬笼子里，那个记忆中她已经逃离的地方。

我是在做梦吧……扶子这样想着，怎么可能呢？她努力回想她和toma所经历的那些事。她确实曾被他不顾一切地关进这个笼子，那时候的toma还不够成熟，敏感而自卑，不相信自己能够保护好她，也不承认她屡次说出口的喜欢，只会用囚禁她这样强硬的手段控制着事态朝他希望的方向发展；那时的她也不够勇敢，连一句告白都要向他人寻求鼓励，失去记忆让她更加畏缩不前，面对情绪不稳定的toma也常常做出错误的举动，刺激到他脆弱的神经。

他们都太年轻，还不懂得如何把内心的满腔爱意转化为维系两个独立个体之间情感的锁链，反而让过于浓烈的感情变成利刃，互相留下伤口。

可是，当理应变成回忆的过往，再次真切地摆在她面前时，她开始感到恐惧。

她脑海中的后续，那些误会消弭后的磨合，那些甜腻动听的爱语，那些平淡而温馨的日常，那些婚后生涩的尝试、和渐入佳境的夜晚，一切的一切，难道都是她的幻梦吗？是她在被囚于这个小小牢笼的无聊时光里，想象出来的梦幻般的未来吗？

不，不会的，扶子惊慌地想要站起来，哗啦一声，她循声看去，脚腕上套着金属环，链子的另一头连着笼子的铁栏杆。

记忆被提醒了一个细节，扶子回忆着，往笼子的一角靠上去——现实无情地嘲讽她的不认命：什么也没有发生，栏杆没有松动，也没有脱落，笼子好好的锁着，她逃不出去。

这里是真实的世界，她依然被关在toma大学时期的单身公寓里，没有逃离，没有和解，也未曾享受那心心相印的爱情。

一切美好，都不过是她的梦境。

***

咔哒一声。

房门被打开的声音，是toma回来了。

昏暗的室内因为他的到来带进一缕夕阳，金红色的光芒在木制地板上跳跃。

扶子偏了偏头，长久待在弱光环境里的眼睛不能很快适应这道亮光，好在门下一秒就合上了，视野回到朦胧的色调。

然而toma似乎误解了她的举动。

“这么不想见到我吗？亲爱的扶子，”toma的声音还是她印象中那样柔和，可在这个情境下，扶子只能看着他走近，“我可是给你带了礼物呢。”

“toma，别这样……”扶子哀求地看着他。记忆的虚妄和现实的冰冷交织，她陷入一时的混乱，组织不出像样的语言，只能不断恳求他停止在这条路上走下去。

toma恍惚地对她笑了笑，隔着栏杆的心爱之人，无助地向他祈求自由的这幅景象，让他很难控制自己不做出更过分的行为，那些卑劣的无耻的妄念，那些绮丽的黏腻的幻想，现在似乎都触手可及，只是——

不可以。

把她困在这里已经是底线了，他不能够再借着保护她的名义来满足自己的私欲，在事情解决之前，能够这样与她朝夕相对，不用担心她突然的离开已经很幸福了，他不该贪恋更多。至于当所有的波澜结束之后他该何去何从，并不是什么困难的抉择，远离她平静的生活，有必要的话可以离开这座城市乃至这个国家——他是不可饶恕的罪人，不可以奢求她的原谅。

那，如、如果她谅解他的所作所为……不，怎么可能，任何人都不会对这种事轻轻放过的，即使是那么善良的她。她不应该原谅他，她要看清他，她必须认清这个从小照顾她的哥哥并不是什么好人，他比最猥琐的痴汉还要恶劣，他不能利用她的纯善恬不知耻地逃避自己应受的惩——

“toma……”是她的声音，轻柔的，带着微微的颤抖，她刚刚说什么？

“……我想洗澡……”

是扶子在说话？他没有听错吧？不，她一定是想趁机逃走，她不知道外面现在对她而言多么危险，他是绝对不会让她去面对那些恶意的，所以，哪怕被讨厌、被斥骂，他也不能放松。

“好的，来，把手伸出来。”他听到自己的声音，故作镇定。

扶子扭开花洒，热水一下子从头倾泻而下，手腕上冰冷的金属手铐也被水流冲得微微发烫。

她晃了晃，抖动被链条传递到那一端，toma略带紧张的声音传进来：“扶子？”

扶子关掉花洒，水声停止之后，浴室内外陷入诡异的安静。她清了清嗓子，尽量柔和地说：“toma，我们待会儿谈谈好吗？”

好像过了很久，又好像只是一会儿，她听见toma低低的应了一声。

……

“洗好了吗？替换的衣服我随便帮你拿了，看到了吗？”

“可能我选的你会不喜欢，但你就忍耐一下吧。”

“单手穿不上衣服，简单披一下就出来吧，我尽量不去看。”

——多么正常的话语，闭上眼或许还会以为这是一对情侣的交流吧。

然而事实却是如此可笑。

“……请你这样回笼子里吧，不快点的话会被看光——”

扶子没有说话，说实在的她现在有点紧张：虽然在那个“梦”里他们早就抱过了，但基本上都是toma主动的，更何况她现在都不确定梦里的经验是不是可以借鉴的，万一、万一……不管了，她必须这样做！不给toma下一剂猛药，他永远都不会正视自己，只会缩在壳里自怜自哀，她不能让他们的关系走到这一步！

她伸手抱住了他——贴上去的那一刻，她感受到toma因为震惊而僵住的身体。

然而，惊讶带来的停滞只有一瞬间，toma似乎是忍耐地闭了眼，再睁开的时候，他的眼神冰冷得可怕。

“你就这么想逃离我的身边吗？”

——toma……

“为此甚至不惜付出这样的代价吗？”

——他怎么会这样想？

“真可怜啊……要把自己交给我这样讨人厌的家伙，不觉得很不值得吗？”

——不，不是的！toma不是这样的……

“扶子是真的很不听话啊……哥哥今天教你最后一个道理吧，”

——你误会了啊……

“女孩子不要随随便便把身体当作筹码，尤其是面对不喜欢的人的时候，否则，就会像现在这样……”

……事情似乎，脱轨了的样子……

***

绑得好紧啊——

扶子再次尝试活动手腕，发现果然还是不行，链条在栏杆上来回缠绕后摩擦系数直线上升，凭她的力量完全不能撼动，手臂被折向背后的姿态更增加了她寻找挣脱契机的难度。

干脆放弃吧，在刚才的二十分钟内，屈服的念头无数次浮现在脑海中，颇有些破罐子破摔的意味，反正toma也不会拿她怎么样，最多、最多也就是做的过程比较粗暴嘛，熬过这一次，等结束之后再想办法跟toma沟通，或许就能解开误会了呢！

——因为缺乏对黑化状态下的toma的了解，扶子的想法尚且充满天真，而现实却往往与期望背道而驰。

toma离开了大概有半个多小时，在这期间，扶子经历了“尝试挣脱——发现难度过高——再试试——纠结放弃——自我安慰——确定放弃挣扎”的复杂心路历程，然而对于toma而言，他的心理依然停留在发现扶子不惜一切也要离开他这一事实后陷入的失常状态中。

“我回来了，”toma蹲到扶子跟前，“很乖呢，接下来也要保持这样听话的样子呀！”

说着toma解开了束缚着她的手铐和脚铐，扶子发现他的精神好像还是不太正常，不敢轻举妄动，只好乖乖地服从他的指令。

“来，躺好。”

“把浴巾脱掉！”

扶子犹豫了一下，没顶住toma的视线逼迫，伸手脱下了身上唯一的遮蔽物。

“……居然什么也没穿，所以是一开始就想好要来勾引我吗？”也不知道是她除了浴巾什么也没穿的事实还是由此生出的奇怪联想又刺激到了他，toma的脸色更加难看了。

“没……”扶子的辩解刚出口，就被toma拿出来的东西吓得失去声音——那是一堆看起来奇形怪状的皮革带子，其中还有一条带子中央还嵌着乒乓球大小的圆球。

所以，toma刚刚出门是、是去买这些……工、工具？

来不及思考这类隐约让她产生不妙猜测的器具会被怎样用来发挥作用，下一秒，toma按住了她的手腕，突然凑近的身躯带给她庞大的压迫感，另一只手捏住了她的下颌：“张嘴，含住它。”

带着气孔的圆球被粗鲁地塞进嘴里，扶子只有拼命张大嘴才不至于被那硬质橡胶磕到舌头，绑带被拉到脑后紧紧扣住，于是圆球便牢牢地堵住了她的口腔，别说说话，就连呼吸都要受阻。唾液不受控制地分泌，随着地心引力的作用通过口塞上的孔洞漏下来，滴到胸前。这种黏腻的感觉简直糟透了，扶子感觉自己似乎被这一件刑具就剥离了作为人的身份，只能像夏日里街边的野狗一样流涎水，肮脏而混乱不堪。

“我现在很生气，如果再让你说出什么不该说的话，我会更加生气的。”被toma居高临下地看着这狼狈而淫乱的姿态，扶子羞耻得想立即昏死过去，但现实是如此残酷，toma的声音还在不断灌入耳中：“我不希望扶子感觉到疼痛，但是惩罚是必须的，所以，不想受伤的话，就乖乖地不要反抗，我知道扶子可以的，对吗？”

果然，这只是一个开始。

拘束衣，捆绑绳，润滑剂……常见的出格的情趣用品一样一样被使用，而她的身体就是展示它们的最佳平台。

皮质的带子分别绕过脖子，胸前，腋下和大腿根，来回穿插后汇集到后背扣死在金属环上，皮革陷紧肉里，第一反应却不是痛楚，而且由侧边粗糙的切割痕迹留下的细毛带来的又麻又痒的诡异感受。

痛觉是被绳索激发的。双腿被打开，向胸前推折起，棉绳缠绕膝盖把小腿和大腿绑在一起，随后又穿过拘束带固定，于是下半身就成了滑稽的青蛙样子；手臂被拉到背后摆成直角，交叠后从一只手缠到另一只手，没有丝毫分开的可能；多出来的绳子呢，先是垂到身前，绕着乳房的根部收紧，把两团肉勒出饱涨得像是要炸开的模样，再沿着乳沟笔直向下，在适当的位置打了几个结后，隐没在双腿间，轻轻一扯，绳结嵌入幽密，些微的摩擦不上不下的，勾得她小腹酸软，淫水直流。

棉绳把阴唇勒向两边分开，toma的手指带着润滑的膏体长驱直入。他收紧下颚，露出隐忍的表情，把助兴药物送入她体内后就不顾甬道的收缩和肉壁的吸附，径自抽出手指，换成更粗大的按摩棒代替手指去填满她。

橡胶玩具被推进深处开始运转，身体一步步打开， 扶子已经聚集不起多少散乱的意识，只能勉强分辨出toma又给她的下体戴上了固定用的“服装”，把震动的那一根锁死在她体内，让她无法逃离，只能被动地接受他的赐予，反复攀上情欲的巅峰。

……

一片混乱中，难以分辨时间的流逝，时间和空间在这个纬度似乎都失去了意义，大脑被连续不断的高潮刺激到五感俱灭，等扶子终于拼凑起残存的意识时，房间里已陷入深沉的黑。

伴随着久违的清醒，扶子发现身上的束缚基本都已经被除去——外表上确实是这样，只有腿间的贞操带留存下来，连带着堵住下身满腔液体的按摩棒——她被人从背后抱在怀里，发丝相缠，四肢勾连。肌肤相贴之际，热量源源不断地从另一个人那里传递过来，记忆中toma从未与她靠得如此之近，得偿所愿的满足感盖过了被那样恶意玩弄的委屈，心神放松后，疲惫感一下子涌入全身。

等明早起来，再好好地和toma算账，一定要让他知道不可以再这样子！

她这样想着，向后缩了缩，沉沉睡去。

fin.

后续：

第二天清晨——

脱离了不正常状态的toma在醒来之后看着一室狼藉，陷入怀疑人生的无限低语中：“怎么会……我真是个罪人……不行……切腹谢罪吧……不……还没有解决……”

“toma？”扶子揉了揉眼睛，身体还是很疲惫，不过头脑倒是已经很有精神了。toma醒了之后就放松了对她的禁锢，不过由于出乎意料的情景，还愣着没有下床，方便了她顺手翻身回抱住他。

花穴里的玩具还没有被取出，不过四肢的动作牵动了肌肉，积累了整个夜晚的液体也渗出了一点，于是拥抱的时候两人都感觉到了彼此身体上的异常。

“诶？这……”toma看起来似乎更加愧疚了，一副不知道如何是好的无措模样，完全没有昨晚那种变态大魔王的强大气场。

“笨蛋toma，先去放水啊，让我去洗澡！”扶子非常自然地凑上去啄了一下他的嘴角，“喏，这是报酬，快去！”

她坦然的态度迷惑了他，toma不知道该如何开口，干脆就先做事，像个木偶一样听从她的指挥在房间里团团转。先给浴缸里开始注水，然后收拾床铺周围散乱一地的情趣用具和两人的衣物。

（其间还为了要不要直接丢掉这些玩具而小小的争执了一下：

“干嘛要丢进垃圾桶，好歹也是花了大价钱买的吧？”

“我……你……我以为你不会想再看到这些……”

“toma真的是大笨蛋！东西丢掉了就可以当作什么都没发生过吗？”声音突然低下来，“再、再说了，我又没有为了这个生气……”

“……是这样吗……”）

“扶子，真的能原谅我吗？在做了那么过分的事之后。”把她抱进浴缸的时候，toma忍不住发问。

她拨弄着水流，声音很轻快：“如果是别人的话，我可能已经想办法杀掉他了；不过，toma不是别人，所以是不一样的。我知道toma是喜欢我才会做出这样的事，虽然toma是个笨蛋，明明我都做得那么明显了还不相信，还要试探我，哼！”她报复性地轻拍了一下水面，小水花溅到了toma身上。

“所以说，现在可以安心了吧，傻瓜哥哥，”扶子鼓着嘴，“帮我把这个打开，胀死了！”手指搭在腰间的皮革带子上，后腰那儿还有一把小锁，复杂的锁扣显然是那种就算有钥匙也不能让她自行打开的设计。

呼吸声都好像停顿了一下，下一秒，她感觉到toma的靠近。

浸泡在水中的锁孔实在难以对准，无奈之下，他只好把她从水里捞起来。扶子顺势靠在他身上，双手绕过腰身抱紧：“toma不要趁机干坏事哦~”

他还没来得表示被污蔑的委屈，得意洋洋的小魔女已经接着撩拨：“toma想玩的话我们可以晚上继续，现在先让我休息一下嘛。”

他放弃辩解，加快动作，努力不被手下滑腻的触感分散注意力。一分钟？还是几分钟？总之，他终于打开了那把可恶的金属锁。

扶子取下那堆皮带，塞进toma手里，这时她才表露出与爱人初次裸裎相对时少女本应有的羞涩，之前两人的交流让她有种诡异的错觉，仿佛他们早已习惯那样出格的话语……好奇怪……

toma也控制不住困窘的神色，拿着贞操带就急匆匆地走出浴室：“我去给你拿衣服。”

扶子看着他慌不择路的背影，忍不住微笑起来：真好，就算过程有点小波折，他们还是会走到美好结局的那条路上。

以后，以后都会是幸福的吧，一定会！

fin.

真·后续：

“几点了？”

“还早呢，要继续睡会儿吗？腿痛不痛？要不要按摩一下？”

“不、不用啦……toma，”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“我刚刚做了个梦，梦到你刚刚把我关起来的那会儿了……现在回想起来，感觉好像是上个世纪发生的事了呢。”

“怎么突然梦到这个。”

“不知道呀，可能是……有点点遗憾？”

“遗憾什么？”

“那时候你太胆小了啦……哈哈，明明那个环境可以玩很多花样呢！”

“……扶子，是欲求不满了吗？说起来医生也说过三个月后就可以适度帮你排解一下……果然是我太懈怠了……来，我们开始吧！”

“诶？诶诶？等、等一下——唔！”

话语声渐渐消散在房间里，随之而来的是细密的呢喃，肉体交缠，爱欲升腾，情人享受欢愉，世界灿烂美好。

fin.


End file.
